Edwards coming back
by TwilightGirlyGirl
Summary: this story is 2 people Jacob and Bella getting closer and closer together romanticly when, Bellas other beloved one Edward has left and is not coming back forever. But, when Alice Edwards sister sees the future which is jacob and bella married.
1. Chapter1 Bellas choice

I can imagine that when someone leaves their beloved one that all they feel is pain and sorrow. Edward left me a month ago and so did the rest of the Cullens. I'm hoping he will come back and stay.  
He said it was to protect me but, I still didn't understand why a calm soft gorgeous person would leave their beloved one like that.  
Renee and Charlie said I can go to Texas to go see him but, I just know he will come back for me, hopefully. I'm in 3rd period and I'm ditching class 4rth period. I haven't done it before but, I'm meeting Jacob at the mall. ", are you listening to me?" I looked up and there was the dreaded grunchy teacher staring at me like I'm going to hopelessly fail. "Huh? Oh,yea I'm listening sorry I was just, looking at the time." I was struggling and hoping she was going to believe me and gladly she did. "Ok, well, class is almost over so go ahead and-" then, the bell rang. I ran out to my red beatin up truck and got in it and started thinking of Edward again. I loved him and I thought he loved me. No stop thinking this Bella he does love you he just left to protect you. I see Jacob in the front of the mall waving and smiling at me.  
I gone ahead and parked in the front lane and, then got out of my car.  
I waved at Jacob then, smiled and ran toward him. He was my best friend.  
"Hey Bells how is it going?" I looked at him with sadness. "You,  
really wanna know?" then, it looked like he understood. "Oh, Bell Edward left you he didnt deserve you he didn't love you like he should have and he is a coward." then, I got mad. "What? Jacob how could you say that?  
He loved me and there is more of us I assure you and he did deserve me and I deserved him and hes no coward...YOU ARE!" My teeth were clentched together and he looked scared and surprised then. "Wow, Bella I'm sorry just stop over reacting ok?" "Why, you said those things about Edward so no I'm going to over react!!!" he smiled. "Bella, I just said those things because I love you and I guess I just wanted you to myself I'm sorry." I looked confused. "Ok, I love you too. But, you know I love Edward even more so I can't do this right now." He got even closer to me then, pulled me closer. "Thats ok I understand." Then,  
he gave me a soft delicate kiss and I grabbed a lock of his hair. Suddenly,  
I pulled him away then smiled. "Jacob, I can't or we can't do this ok?  
I didn't have a problem with it but, we can't do this." 


	2. New relationship

I can imagine that when someone leaves their beloved one that all they feel is pain and sorrow. Edward left me a month ago and so did the rest of the Cullens. I'm hoping he will come back and stay.  
He said it was to protect me but, I still didn't understand why a calm soft gorgeous person would leave their beloved one like that.  
Renee and Charlie said I can go to Texas to go see him but, I just know he will come back for me, hopefully. I'm in 3rd period and I'm ditching class 4rth period. I haven't done it before but, I'm meeting Jacob at the mall. ", are you listening to me?" I looked up and there was the dreaded grunchy teacher staring at me like I'm going to hopelessly fail. "Huh? Oh,yea I'm listening sorry I was just, looking at the time." I was struggling and hoping she was going to believe me and gladly she did. "Ok, well, class is almost over so go ahead and-" then, the bell rang. I ran out to my red beatin up truck and got in it and started thinking of Edward again. I loved him and I thought he loved me. No stop thinking this Bella he does love you he just left to protect you. I see Jacob in the front of the mall waving and smiling at me.  
I gone ahead and parked in the front lane and, then got out of my car.  
I waved at Jacob then, smiled and ran toward him. He was my best friend.  
"Hey Bells how is it going?" I looked at him with sadness. "You,  
really wanna know?" then, it looked like he understood. "Oh, Bell Edward left you he didnt deserve you he didn't love you like he should have and he is a coward." then, I got mad. "What? Jacob how could you say that?  
He loved me and there is more of us I assure you and he did deserve me and I deserved him and hes no coward...YOU ARE!" My teeth were clentched together and he looked scared and surprised then. "Wow, Bella I'm sorry just stop over reacting ok?" "Why, you said those things about Edward so no I'm going to over react!!!" he smiled. "Bella, I just said those things because I love you and I guess I just wanted you to myself I'm sorry." I looked confused. "Ok, I love you too. But, you know I love Edward even more so I can't do this right now." He got even closer to me then, pulled me closer. "Thats ok I understand." Then,  
he gave me a soft delicate kiss and I grabbed a lock of his hair. Suddenly,  
I pulled him away then smiled. "Jacob, I can't or we can't do this ok?  
I didn't have a problem with it but, we can't do this." 


End file.
